The internet is for porn Casper Style
by Shadow Addams
Summary: Kimmy tries to teach a lesson to new comers but Stinky has a diff. approuch


The Internet is for Porn Casper Style

Summary: My oc Kimmy's is excited that she gets to teach a lesson to new comers at her school but Stinky ruins it.

Disclaimer; I own nothing except me, Kimmy, Jonny (Kimmy's boyfriend), and Matt (a werewolf ghost kid Kimmy knows)

Kimmy: *sighs as she slumps into the couch.* Finally, I get ta teach those stupid newcomers a whole lesson, all by myself! I'm gonna ta teach them something relevant, something modern. The Internet! *leans back and begins singing* The internet is really really great  
Stinky: *yells from somewhere inside the mansion*For porn!  
Kimmy: *shakes her head hoping he's talking about something else* I've gotta fast connection so I don' have ta wait  
Stinky: *yells again* For porn!  
Kimmy: *looks towards the upstairs* Huh?  
There's always some new site,  
Stinky: *yells* For porn!  
Kimmy: I browse all day and night  
Stinky: *yells* For porn!  
Kimmy: *through clenched teeth* It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light  
Stinky: *floats downstairs* For porn!  
Kimmy: Uncle Stinky!  
Stinky: Da internet is for porn  
Kimmy: Uncle Stinky!  
Stinky: *ignores his niece* Da internet is for porn,  
Kimmy: What are ya doin'!?  
Stinky: Why do ya think da net was born?  
Porn porn porn  
Kimmy: Uncle Stiiinkky!  
Stinky: Oh hey Kimmy  
Kimmy: Ya are ruining my song  
Stinky; *shrugs* I'm trying not ta  
Kimmy: *does her Bambie eyes* Well if ya wouldn' mind please being quiet for a minute so I can finish?  
Stinky: I won' talk  
Kimmy; *smiles and nods* Good  
I'm glad we have this new technology  
Stinky: For porn *clamps a hand over his mouth*  
Kimmy: Which gives us untold opportunity  
Stinky: For por-oops,*clamps hand again muffled* sorry  
Kimmy: Right from you own desktop  
Stinky: For ---*clamps his free hand*  
Kimmy: Ya can research browse and shop

Stinky: Mmmmmmm  
Kimmy: Until ya've had enough and ya ready to stop  
Stinky: *shakes violently and finally removes his hadns letting out a really loud*FOR PORN!!  
Kimmy: *not too pleased*Uncle Stinky!  
Stinky: Da internet is for porn!  
Kimmy: Noooooo  
Stinky: Da internet if for porn!  
Kimmy: Uncle Stinky  
Stinky: I'm up all night honking my horn to porn, porn, porn!  
Kimmy: That's gross you're a pervert  
Stinky: Ah, sticks and stones Kimmy  
Kimmy: NO really, you're a pervert  
Normal ghost don' sit at home and look  
At porn on the internet  
Stinky: Ohhhh?  
Kimmy: What?!  
Stinky: Ya have no idea *calls up the stairs*  
Ready normal ghost?  
Stretch, Casper, Matt and Jonny: *float downstairs*  
Ready--- ready ----ready  
Stinky: Let 'er hear it!  
Stinky and guys: Da internet is for porn!  
Casper: Sorry Kim  
Stinky and guys: Da internet is for porn!  
Casper: I masturbate!  
Stinky: All these guys unzip their flies  
For porn, porn, porn!  
Kimmy: The internet is not for porn!!  
Stinky and the guys:  
PORN!, PORN, P---  
Kimmy: HOLD ON A SECOND!  
Now I know for a fact that you, Annoyance, check your portfolio and trade stocks online

Casper: That's correct.

Kimmy: And Uncle Stretch, you buy things on  
Stretch: Sure!  
Kimmy: And Matt, ya keep selling your possessions on Ebay  
Matt: *smiles widely* Yes I do!  
Kimmy: *leans in close to Jonny* And Jonny, you sent me that awsome online death-day card  
Jonny: True!  
Stinky: But Kimmy-  
What do ya think he did . . .after? hmm?

Kimmy: O.O  
Stretch, Casper, and Matt: *muffled laughs*  
Jonny: *puts hand behind his head*. .yeah  
Kimmy; *pushes away* EEEWWWWW!  
Stinky and guys: Da internet is for porn!  
Kimmy: Gross!  
Stinky and the guys: Da internet is for porn!  
Kimmy: I hate porn  
Stinky and guys: Grab your **** and double click  
Kimmy: I hate ya men!  
Stinky and guys: For porn, porn, porn!  
(harmonizing) porn, porn, porn, porn  
Kimmy: I'm leavin'!  
Stinky and guys: Porn, porn, porn, porn  
porn, porn, porn, porn  
Kimmy: I hate the internet!  
Stinky and guys: Porn, porn, porn, porn  
Stinky: The internet is for  
All five: The internet is for  
The internet is for PORN!  
Stinky: YEAH!  
Stretch: Ye get that, fleshie?

Me: *comes out* I sure did!

Jonny: Good, time for some Kimmy-cub porn!*gets slapped on the back of the head* Or not

What do ya think? Review


End file.
